She Looked
by xPunkxKatx
Summary: She looked when she shouldn't have. He warned her not to. His revenge will be sweet. You know you're too invested now to leave this story.
1. She Looked

"Really, Hanna? Are you really going through with this? I mean, you don't have to... you know that."  
"Duh. Obviously I know this, I volunteered."  
"You WHAT?! You know you hate the dark...and whatever else lurks in there."  
Hanna slammed her boot down on a damp log. "THAT was a long time ago and you know that. I told you to never bring it up again."  
Rebecca backed up and almost fell, but quickly regained her balance. She sucked in her breath, "look. I'm sorry, that wasn't...right of me. But you and I both know what happened that night and you can't run away from it... literally."  
Hanna was silent for a while, listening to the last of the raindrops that fell from the Summer showers. She parted her lips, then closed them. She had no rebuttal. Rebecca was right, there was no running from this, this thing. Hanna could tell what was coming next, the memories flooding her brain, the fear of the creature lurking. Did she want to relive this? No, not at all. So, instead, she spoke, "I will do everything in my power to try. EVERYTHING." With that, she picked up the flashlight and headed into the woods, where she would meet the girl. The girl with the dare.  
"Hanna, Hanna WAIT!" Rebecca called.  
"For what?! We're already late!" She called back, obviously frustrated.  
"I found this paper back there!"  
"And I'm supposed to be impressed becaaaaaause?"  
"Listen, stupid! It had this, this weird 'X' on it...and our names."  
"Let me see that." Hanna snatched it from Rebecca, and turned it over a few times. The paper looked tattered and old, and totally useless. "It's probably just that girl messing with us. Come on, we're so late!" And with that, she threw down the paper and trudged along until she came to the agreed meeting spot.  
Oh, how she should have kept that paper.  
"Wow, could you be any more late?!" Callie called. Callie was their age, 17, had blue hair and a lip piercing. She wasn't a bad kid, just different.  
"Sorry, Callie. This idiot fell back looking for paper on the ground." Hanna playfully shoved Rebecca, who returned with a evil look.  
"Whatever! Are we going through with this or not? Well, by that, I mean you and Rebecca." She smirked.  
"Yes." Hanna said confidently.  
"Perfect. So, a reminder of the 'dare'," She put on an eerie voice, "There has been a legend of these woods that a terrible monster lives here. One with a bloody face, gnarled limbs, and three rows of teeth. Whatever that means. So, I dare you to go into the woods during 12 at night, or witching hour, and wait. Wait for anything until 2 in the morning."  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever!" Hanna said, sounding less sure.  
"With that, I leave you!"  
"And if we refuse? And what about all those papers you've been dropping?" Rebecca asked quickly, running up to her and catching her last minute.  
"Heh. You'll find out...oh, and I didn't purposefully leave any papers." She was gone.  
"11:30." Rebecca read off her phone. They were sitting in Rebecca's care outside the woods. Hanna wasn't listening, she was staring into the woods opening. Should she let the memory in? Could she? She should at least try. Let's see... it was Summer 2011, Rebecca and Hanna had just finished their last day of school and were celebrating by having the best Summer ever and just being together. They sat on Hanna's bed and surfed the Internet all day. Looking for anything to do that Summer and making a list. When they came across scary stories, they found one that said if you Google your name, you'll find out what happens to you in the future. So, they tried and came up with absolutely no results. Rebecca suggested they search for themselves in the hometown website, where everyone was located from birth. They knew nothing was going to happen, but might as well kill time.  
Instead of finding their names, they found something else under their hometown search result on Google, their hometown legends. The first, and very well known, was their home town "Monster". If you could even call it a monster. It was more like something that lurks behind every corner, a mindset. "Lame." Rebecca rolled her eyes, sounding a bit unsure. Because it sounded so scary, yet something that could really be real, they themselves were both a bit shaken.  
Legend has it that he (or it) waits in the woods for whoever was brave or idiotic enough to go out into the woods at witching hour, and devours them. But not before making them suffer and go insane... It is also said that if you see him, so much as a peek, you have exactly a year.  
The girls sat in silence.  
"OhMYGOD!" Rebecca yelled, then turned away from the window and fell on her bed.  
"What, WHAT?" Hanna panicked, tears in her eyes.  
"N-nothing." Rebecca sat up, "I really just have to, er, use the bathroom!" and ran into the adjoined bathroom and slammed the door.  
She glanced at the bathroom door.  
Her laptop date read: August 13, 2011  
She saw something in the window, and glanced at it-

It was a branch. Hanna rolled her eyes, Rebecca had gotten scared over a branch.  
But what if-  
BEEP! BEEP!  
Hanna was jolted awake by an annoying alarm blaring from her best friends phone, indicating it was time. Hanna turned to wake Rebecca up, but she was awake. Staring with wide eyes, her face pale. It was freaking Hanna out, "Rebecca, Rebecca!" She snapped her fingers.  
"What?" She whispered.  
"Its...its time. You don't have to go with me."  
"Yes, yes I do. It's my fault. Mine."  
"Wh-what are you talking about? You're scaring me."  
"Nothing," She suddenly snapped back to reality and stared at Hanna, "Get out, let's go." she ran out of the car and stopped to wait for Hanna to catch up.  
"Where are we going?" Hanna said, picking leaves out of her raven hair.  
"I have no idea." Rebecca said, "Wait. Here's the opening we met Callie in." She plopped down her bag and  
herself along with it.  
"Now what?" Rebecca asked, boredom tracing her voice.  
"I...have no idea. We wait?"  
"For?"  
"It."  
"Don't say that Hanna! What the hell is the matter with you?! Stop it!"  
Hanna was silent. "I have to pee, i'm going behind this bush." She said.  
All was silent for a while, even Hanna. Until... the scream. Rebecca jumped up and dropped her phone and ran to where Hanna said she would be. She wasn't.  
"Hanna?! Hanna?!" She yelled as tears poured down her face. No reply. She ran, and ran and ran until her lungs were on fire and she could barely breath. She heard movement to her right, it sounded like a giggle. "Hanna? Seriously? This isn't funny, why are you laughing?" She made light of the situation, because she really hoped it was Hanna.  
It wasn't  
Instead, was the "Thing" that made the most sane people crazy. The thing that brought them into the woods on this very night. It was him. He had no face. His arms were longer than any mans should be. She barely had time to scream, for she was his now.  
"Rebecca, Rebecca?!" Hanna yelled returning to the camp site, "I found out who this 'monster' was!"  
"It's meeee, Callie!" She giggle-called.  
"Rebecca?" Hanna said again, no reply. "Rebecca!?"  
"Where is she?" Callie asked, panic in her voice.  
"I think I know." Hanna whispered. She peeked at Rebecca's discarded phone and a smirk of pure insanity ever so slowly appeared on her lips.  
It read: August 13th, 2012.  
Laying next to it was a piece of paper, with the same 'X' on it and it had two simple words,  
"She looked."

….what was that peering at her from over the tree branches?

Oh, God.


	2. The Aftermath

"Hanninson, lunch time." The door creaked open.  
"Hehahhahahhhehe!" Noises from all around laughter, mumbling, whispering.  
"Hanninson! LUNCH!"  
"P-p-put under table." She mumbled, shivering hair wild, scars and scratches all over her. Were they new?  
"No, you have to eat something today."  
"UNDER THE TABLE!" She yelled lunging at the man.  
"That's it Hanninson, in the straight jacket you go again."  
"HeehehehHAHAHHAHAH!" She rolled on the floor.  
Outside of the metal sealed door the two men talked, "What's up with this one?"  
"She killed two girls, Callie Rennenson and Rebecca Shanaya, they were found in the lake, mauled."  
"Their v-voices, so muffled." Hanna mumbled, shaking through the jacket.  
On the walls were scratches, the 'X' markings along the wall. They read, "I looked", "They're dead", "I'm next."  
"HAHAHAHAHAHHA!" She smacked her head against the wall, over, and over.  
A shadow. She looked way, way up. To the only window in the whole room. It had a blank face and long arms.  
Routine visits were an expected thing.  
After all,  
he made his victims suffer.  
"NO. NO. NO! OhOHMYGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

"What is she doing making all that noise?"  
"She does that from time to time, she usually stops around midnight."

They passed the calendar hanging on the wall...

**August 13th, 2013.**


End file.
